Here We Are
by Iko Nacht
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kehidupan dan mimpimu dihancurkan? Marah tanpa bertindak atau balas dendam?/"Saatnya kita habisi dia." N.S.
1. Chapter 1

Heey minna-san...Iko kembali dengan fic baru nih..XD

Makasih buat minna-san yang 'dah review fic **Hadiah Terindah,** benernya sih aq gak ada rencana bikin sequel-nya, tapi gak sangka ada yang nyaranin...

Yah, kalo ada ide..mungkin aq akan buat sequel-nya nanti.

**HERE WE ARE **

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, action, crime, & angst

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), Slash, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Enjoy!^^

Chapter 1 : Yang Kami Lakukan

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang. Bintang-bintang tak begitu menampakkan sinarnya seolah kalah oleh terangnya sang dewi malam. Itulah yang dipikirkan Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang bermantel dark red panjang ini berdiri di atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo. Rambut pirang berantakannya tertiup angin kencang, membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan. Mata Shappire di balik kacamata hitamnya memandang langit, kemudian mengalihkannya ke bawah. Melihat keramaian kota dari gedung berlantai 48 itu.

Matanya meneliti, mencari sesuatu melalui kacamata yang didesain khusus olehnya sendiri. Ia menekan tombol kecil yang ada di sudut kanan kacamatanya, hingga objek yang dipandangnya dari kacamata itu membesar. Di antara lautan manusia di bawah sana, ia menemukan targetnya.

"Nggak sulit juga menemukan maniak Jasin itu rupanya." Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih, yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Mercedes-Benz silver bersama dua orang berpakaian serba hitam. Sepertinya bodyguard pria itu.

"Bodyguard, hah? Lumayan besar juga tubuhnya. Kita lihat gimana paniknya mereka bereaksi saat kujatuhkan tuannya." Gumam Naruto sinis memperhatikan bodyguard yang berjalan di kanan-kiri pria itu.

"Hey, apa kau akan bersenang-senang tanpaku?" tanya suara seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya iya, jika saja kau datang lebih lama 5 menit lagi." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Agaknya ia mengenal baik suara orang itu.

"Aku akan repot kalau kau menghabisi buruan kita sendiri. Paling nggak biarkan aku lihat kematiannya dimangsa Death Gun kesayanganmu itu." balas orang yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto kesal, ikut melihat target melalui mata beriris Lavendernya.

"Yah, sayangnya Kyuubi-ku nggak berperan malam ini. Jadi aku pakai OSV saja." Naruto mengelus Handgun hitam tipe Glock 23F bercorak api warna orange miliknya yang berada di sarungnya. Seakan hidup dan memberitahu untuk bersabar.

"Senjata yang merepotkan." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mendengus melihat Naruto memanjakan senjata kesayangannya.

"Kyuubi tidak seperti Ryuu milikmu yang tenang itu, Neji." Naruto nyegir, menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyerahkan dia padaku?" lanjutnya ketika melihat pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Hyuuga Neji itu mengeluarkan Handgun Silver Mark 23 Auto miliknya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menghabisinya, lakukan saja. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Memang kau pikir Ryuu-ku bisa menghabisinya dari jarak segini?" jelas Neji. Tidak habis pikir jika Naruto beranggapan Neji akan menghabisi Hidan dalam jarak lebih dari 700 m dengan Handgun-nya.

"_Okay. Then, don't bother me."_

"Orang itu bernama Hidan. Menurut data, dia bergabung dengan mafia yang bernama Akatsuki. Dia biasa melakukan transaksi dengan mafia atau organisasi ilegal lain bersama Kakuzu. Rekannya yang berambut perak dan wajahya selalu ditutup masker." terang Neji mengingat semua data tentang targetnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada target.

"Oooh... pria mata duitan itu, ya." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

"Malam ini Hidan akan melakukan transaksi. Klien ingin kita menyingkirkannya. Paling nggak, itu akan membuat Akatsuki goyah dan sedikit terbuka celah untuk menghancurkan mereka." lanjut pemuda berjaket biru gelap itu mengabaikan ejekan Naruto pada target barusan. "Lagipula, dia juga menguntungkan kita."

"_Yeah, he's one of our target_." Gumam Naruto melihat Hidan berhenti dan memasuki salah satu box telepon umum.

"Jika kita berhasil, mungkin itu bisa membuat kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan sang 'Raja'." Neji melirik Naruto ketika menyadari perubahan nada suara Naruto saat menyinggung hal tadi.

Hidan terlihat seperti menghubungi seseorang dari telepon di box umum itu. Sedang kedua bodyguardnya menunggui di luar box, menjaga Hidan.

"Sepertinya, Hidan menelpon orang yang akan bertransaksi dengannya." kata Neji.

"Berarti sekarang saatnya kita habisi dia." Naruto mengarahkan senjata sniper OSV-96, bersiap menembak buruannya.

"Habisi dia setelah selesai bicara. Jangan lupa para bodyguard-nya." Saran Neji.

"Memang itu niatku." ujar Naruto membidik targetnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hidan sudah mengakhiri hubungan telepon. Dia keluar dari box telepon untuk menemui bodyguardnya dan pergi, sebelum...

"_It's show time."_

DOORR!...,DOORR!,,DOORR!

"KYAAAAAAA!","UWAAAAAHHHH!"

Orang-orang di sekitar box telepon berteriak histeris, melihat Hidan dan kedua bodyguardnya tumbang tertembak oleh Naruto. Polisi yang ada di pos terdekat segera menuju tempat itu, menghalau orang-orang yang ingin memotret mereka serta memanggil ambulans dan bantuan ke Markas Kepolisian Pusat.

Naruto dan Neji yang melihatnya, puas dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat, gimana reaksi 'Raja' jika tahu pionnya mati. Terlebih aku pelakunya." Naruto menyeringai puas, menatap sinis mayat Hidan. Merasa jijik di matanya.

"'Dia' nggak akan tau kau pelakunya, Naruto. Jika kita menghapus jejak kita." ucap Neji.

"Hhhh, padahal setelah berhasil menemukan 'dia', aku ingin sekali menghabisinya." Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa niatnya belum bisa terkabul.

Neji tahu. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'Raja', Naruto pasti bertindak serius dan kurang sabaran. Memang selama ini Naruto mencarinya. Karena 'orang itu' yang telah mengacaukan segalanya. Termasuk kehidupan dan mimpi Naruto. Tapi menghabisi 'Raja' juga perlu strategi dan persiapan. Makanya, Neji menghentikan niat Naruto untuk sekarang.

"Bersabarlah, niatmu akan terkabul nggak lama lagi jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana kita." Neji menepuk pelan bahu kanan kawannya itu, sebelum membantu membereskan peralatan sniper Naruto. "Ayo pulang. Mereka pasti menunggu kita. Biar Shikamaru yang mengurus sisanya." lanjut Neji sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di hp miliknya. Mengabari seseorang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Naruto melepas kacamatanya, memasukkannya di saku dalam mantel. Ia mengangkat tas yang berisi peralatan snipernya. Kemudian berbalik menyusul Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju pintu atap gedung.

Ketika Naruto dan Neji keluar dari gedung mereka berada tadi, para polisi dari pusat telah memasang garis kuning di tempat kejadian. Mayat Hidan dan kedua bodyguardnya tengah diangkut. Wartawan dan reporter yang akan meliput, dihalau petugas agar tidak mengganggu. Naruto dan Neji juga melihat orang yang mungkin dikenali sebagai inspektur dan detektif swasta yang bercampur di antara polisi. Mungkin detektif itu didatangkan khusus.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Naruto yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung itu.

"Neji, kau yang nyetir." Naruto melempar kunci mobilnya pada Neji, dan Neji menangkapnya.

"Tumben. Kenapa?" tanya Neji membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi.

"Aku males, aku mau tidur sebentar." jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan tas alat snipernya ke bagasi yang sebelumnya dibukakan oleh Neji dari dalam mobilnya.

Setelah mereka masuk dalam mobil, Neji menjalankan mobil _Lamborghini Reventon _hitam milik Naruto. Mobil itu melaju cepat membelah keramaian di kota Tokyo.

Neji melirik Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela sampingnya dengan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Dia menutup mata, tapi Neji tahu Naruto tidak tidur. Neji tidak berniat menggangunya untuk memecah keheningan. Biarkan saja Naruto istirahat sejenak selama perjalanan pulang.

==========Here We Are==========

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, mobil mewah itu sampai di daerah pinggiran kota yang jarang penduduknya. Neji mengarahkan mobil itu masuk ke dalam hutan pinggir kota. Terus melaju hingga tak ada satupun rumah penduduk yang tampak lagi. Semakin ke dalam, hutan itu menjadi gelap. Hanya lampu jalan yang menerangi perjalanan mereka memasuki hutan itu.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Sebuah mansion berumur gaya eropa yang lumayan besar berada di puncak salah satu bukit hutan itu. Mansion itu memiliki halaman luas dan taman indah yang terawat, dengan kolam air mancur sebagai penghias di tengahnya. Di taman belakang terdapat paviliun kecil khusus untuk menikmati pemandangan dari puncak bukit serta kebun yang ditanami berbagai bunga mekar indah. Pagar besi berduri yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi mansion itu. Sungguh tempat tinggal yang mewah.

Mobil Naruto yang dikemudikan Neji memasuki halaman luas, setelah pintu pagar membuka otomatis. Sepertinya orang di rumah itu tahu kedatangan mereka. Neji memarkirkan mobil Naruto di tempat yang tersedia.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Neji sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

"Hn." jawab Naruto asal, membuka mata menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

Mereka keluar mobil bersamaan. Neji membuka dan menutup bagasi mobil setelah mengambil tas alat sniper Naruto. Kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan ke pintu masuk utama mansion mereka.

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam mansion bersama Neji yang menutup dan mengunci pintu mansion.

"Okaeri...,Naruto, Neji." jawab seseorang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata Jade itu menghampiri mereka, bermaksud menggantikan Neji membawa tas itu."Biar aku yang membawanya ke gudang."

"Arigatou Gaara." kata Neji tersenyum dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Orang yang bernama lengkap Sabaku Gaara membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian? Nggak ada yang terluka 'kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak. Seperti biasa, misi berhasil. Sisanya tinggal Shikamaru mengabari klien." Jawab Neji sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Aku sudah mengabarinya. Katanya uang jasa akan segera ditransfer ke rekening kita." ujar pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto, Neji dan Gaara melihatnya menuruni tangga dari lantai dua bersama pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang lebih pendek darinya, Inuzuka Kiba. "Kau bisa mengeceknya, Naruto."

"Hn." Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Enak banget sih kalian. Aku juga ingin ikut misi jika saja Shikamaru nggak melarangku. Aku bosan tahu berdiam di mansion. Lebih asyik berburu." kata Kiba kesal. Ia iri dengan kawannya yang bisa berburu di luar sana.

"Kau tahu, misi ini terlalu mudah jika dilakukan bertiga. Buang-buang tenaga saja. Merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Dasar tukang tidur." ejek Kiba. "Gaara, apa menu makan malam ini?"

"Kerjaanmu hanya makan dan berburu saja, Kiba. Paling nggak, bantu aku masak 'lah." Gaara menghela nafas, lelah dengan kelakuan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan Ochazuke dengan umeboshi. Aku juga memasak dendeng kesukaanmu." lanjutnya.

"Uwaaiii, Gaara! Kau memang Ibuku. paling tahu Kesukaanku!" Teriak Kiba segera berlari ke arah Gaara ingin memeluknya.

BLEETAAAK!

"Iitaaii..!"

Gaara menjitak kepala Kiba keras sebelum Kiba melaksanakan niatnya. "Berisik Kiba! Dan jangan panggil aku ibu. Aku laki-laki!" Dahi Gaara berkedut marah. Belum puas ia menghajar pemuda yang selalu memanggilnya ibu itu.

"Aku 'kan hanya berterima kasih." Kiba memelas.

"Kau masih mau kuhajar, heeh?"

"Nggaaakk!"

"Berisik! Mending kau segera pergi ke ruang makan sana, Kiba. Jangan bikin Gaara marah lagi. Bisa-bisa dia nggak akan masakin makanan favoritmu lagi." kata Shika menengahi.

"Oke." Kiba nyengir. Segera berlari menuju ruang makan di mana dendeng kesukaannya menunggu untuk disantap.

"Tetap saja berisik seperti biasa. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya Shika?" tanya Neji.

"Kau nggak tahu gimana indahnya dia." Shika tersenyum, berjalan menyusul Kiba yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto, Neji dan Gaara sweatdrop, mendengar pujian entah baik atau aneh untuk Kiba barusan.

"Naruto, kau nggak makan dulu?" Tanya Gaara ketika melihat Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Nanti saja, aku mau menjenguknya dulu." Jawab Naruto.

"Mau kuantar makananmu dan dia ke kamarnya?"

"Dia belum makan?"

"Aku sudah menawarinya tadi. Tapi sepertinya dia nggak mau."

"...Baiklah, antar saja nanti ke kamarnya. Biar aku yang tanya padanya." kata Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Neji bertanya pada Gaara setelah Naruto menghilang ke lantai dua.

"Hmm, belum ada perubahan. Tsunade sudah memeriksanya tadi. Katanya nggak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali untuk kembali." Jawab Gaara. Tatapan matanya berubah menyendu. "Padahal aku sangat ingin berbicara dengannya. Walau mungkin dia hanya akan menanggapi dengan _trademark_-nya."

Neji menepuk pelan kepala Gaara. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara sangat merindukan orang yang dianggap adik kecilnya itu. "Jangan sedih, dia pasti kembali. Aku juga merindukan dia yang dulu. Makanya, kami akan berusaha mengembalikannya." Hibur Neji tersenyum. "Kau tau, jika dia adalah kau, mungkin aku tidak bisa setegar Naruto."

"Hmm?" Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Di antara kita semua, Narutolah yang paling menunggu dia kembali. Pasti rasanya sakit jika orang yang dirindukannya tetap seperti itu." Terang Neji. "Seandainya itu kau, mungkin aku akan gila." Neji menatap lemah kepada Gaara.

"Neji..."

"Karena itu, kita hanya bisa membantu mereka."

"...ya"

==========Here We Are==========

Naruto membuka pintu salah satu kamar mansion. Kamar itu luas, dengan ranjang berukuran _Queen-size _di tengah ruangan. Dindingnya bercat biru muda, tak jelas warnanya karena cahaya kamar remang, hanya diterangi lampu tidur di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat lemari pakaian besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan sofa panjang berwarna merah marun. Jendela besar kamar itu terbuka lebar, menghadap langsung ke pemandangan taman belakang.

Di beranda depan jendela 'lah, sang pemilik kamar berdiri. Pemuda bersurai raven dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang. Dia menikmati pemandangan indah dari puncak bukit yang disuguhkan alam malam ini. Ia hanya memakai yukata tidur tipis, tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang bisa membuat tubuhnya kedinginan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari atau tak peduli dengan kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto menutup pelan pintu kamar. Ia melepas mantel dark red-nya sambil berjalan menghampiri pemuda raven.

"Kau bisa kedinginan dengan pakaian tipis begitu." Naruto menyampirkan mantelnya di bahu si pemuda.

Dia menoleh pada Naruto, tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan dan tindakan pemuda blonde itu. Dia hanya menatap Naruto kosong. Seakan tidak ada apapun yang terpantul di mata Onyx-nya. Dia bahkan tidak membalas perkataan Naruto barusan. Hanya diam. Bagai wadah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Naruto yang nelihat tersenyum hangat. "Aku pulang...Teme."

==========TBC==========

Kyuubi : Nama senjata kesayangan Naruto, Handgun hitam tipe Glock 23F bercorak api warna orange.

Ryuu : Nama senjata Neji, Handgun Silver Mark 23 Auto.

Ochazuke : makanan Jepang yang berupa nasi putih dengan lauk sekadarnya yang dituangi air teh hijau atau air panas.

Umeboshi : Makanan kering sejenis buah aprikot, Umeboshi biasanya diletakkan di atas nasi sebagai asinan.

Kali ini aq mau coba buat fic bergenre action...jadi maaf kalo kurang menarik mungkin...

Ditunggu review-nya minna...

REVIEW...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, lanjut ke chapter 2...makasih yang udah review...untuk kalian yang penasaran sapa dan kenapa yang ditemui Naruto di chapter 1, di sini jawabannya...

(Aq usahain update cepet nih chapter =.=")

.

**HERE WE ARE **

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, action, crime, & angst

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), Slash, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Enjoy!^^

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke, Kiba : 17 tahun

.

'mind'

"talk"

Chapter 2 : Alasan

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan. Membelai kedua pemuda yang berdiri berdampingan di beranda mansion lantai dua. Beranda yang mengarah ke pemandangan dari puncak bukit. Di bawah bukit, ada pemandangan kota Tokyo malam hari. Dari kejauhan hanya terlihat lampu kota yang menerangi kota malam itu.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam diam. Hening. Naruto menatap pemuda berkulit pucat tanpa cela di hadapannya lembut. Berbeda dengan tatapan milik pemuda itu, dia hanya memandang kosong Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam, kau nggak tidur Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sasuke diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke depan kembali. Seolah dia tidak menanggagapi keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Belum ngantuk, ya." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah biasa dengan respon yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

Keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak peristiwa yang menyakitkan dulu, dia berubah drastis. Sasuke menjadi pendiam. Pendiam yang tidak wajar. Dia tidak pernah bersuara atau merespon setiap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Pandangan matanya kosong. Seolah tidak ada jiwa Sasuke yang menghuni raganya.

Senju Tsunade, dokter yang dipekerjakan khusus oleh Naruto, mengatakan jika Sasuke menutup hatinya. Menolak untuk menerima rangsangan dari luar. Kejadian yang dialaminya membuat trauma berat dan hancur. Tsunade bilang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu Sasuke kembali dengan sendirinya.

Naruto tahu bagaimana hancurnya Sasuke. Karena ia juga ikut terlibat dalam peristiwa yang menimpa pemuda setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sama-sama menjadi korban, walau ia tidak separah seperti yang Sasuke alami. Mereka berdua korban dari kegelapan sang 'Raja'. Orang yang menghancurkan hidup dan mimpi mereka di masa lalu. Termasuk Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

'Raja' Mafia yang menguasai dunia belakang bersama prajurit pionnya, Akatsuki.

Itulah yang menjadi dasar alasan Naruto dan yang lainnya menjalani profesi ilegal sebagai _Assassin_. Mereka mencari untuk menghabisi dalang di balik masa lalu mereka, disamping melenyapkan sampah dunia atas permintaan klien yang kebanyakan dari pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah. Tentu saja dengan imbalan yang setimpal.

.

"Kau belum makan malam, 'kan? Apa kau nggak lapar, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kembali, mencoba bicara pada orang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Lagi, Sasuke diam tidak merespon. Tatapan Onyxnya tetap kosong mengarah ke pemandangan malam.

Naruto membelai rambut halus milik Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke sendu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelipis pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian beralih menyentuhkan dahinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam. Tidak terganggu dengan aktivitas yang dilakukan naruto padanya. Naruto melingkarkan satu lengannya di lehernya, memeluknya. Hangat tubuh Sasuke segera dirasakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke."

.

TOK,TOK,TOK!

Ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kamar Sasuke. Pastilah itu Gaara yang membawa makan malam mereka.

"Masuk." ucap Naruto.

Gaara membuka pintu. Dia masuk serambi membawa kereta dorong tempat makan malam Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku memasak sup tahu untuk Sasuke. Mungkin dia ingin makanan hangat."

"Arigatou Gaara. Letakkan saja di sana, nanti biar aku yang menyuapinya." Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, dia memandang Sasuke yang membelakanginya. "Aku pergi Sasuke. Jangan lupa dimakan ya." ujar Gaara tersenyum meski Sasuke tidak melihat dan membalasnya.

Gaara menutup pintu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, dia menunjuk makanan yang ada di kereta dorong.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi pandangannya mengarah ke makanan itu.

"kalau begitu ayo makan."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Ia melepas mantelnya dari Sasuke dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di tepi ranjang. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu mengambil makanan milik Sasuke, lalu menempatkan diri disebelah pemuda raven. Naruto mulai menyuapinya. Agaknya Sasuke terkejut kecil. Matanya mengerjap ketika sendok berisi sup itu didekatkan padanya, tapi dia mulai membuka mulutnya berlahan.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memakan sup itu tersenyum lega. Kadang cukup sulit mengajak Sasuke untuk makan, karena Sasuke jarang menunjukkan tanda-tanda lapar. Tapi kalau Sasuke lapar, dia pasti akan menunjuk makanan.

Naruto mengusap air sup yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. "Enak?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus memakan sup yang disuapkan padanya berlahan.

"Masakan Gaara memang enak. Nggak heran jika kau suka." ujar Naruto kembali.

Naruto akan menyuapi Sasuke lagi jika saja handphone miliknya tidak berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil hp-nya. Mata Shappire-nya melihat layar hp orangenya, tertera gambar amplop pesan baru. Amplop warna hitam. Pesan khusus dari klien yang meminta jasa membunuh.

"Mengganggu saja." gerutu Naruto karena acara suap-menyuap makanan dengan Sasuke terganggu.

Naruto memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke saku, mengabaikan pesan barusan. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Lebih mementingkan menyuapi Sasuke dulu dibanding membalas pesan itu.

'Biar Shika atau Neji saja yang urus pesan itu nanti.' Batin Naruto.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Menerangi setiap tempat di salah satu belahan bumi. Hutan pinggir Kota Tokyo itu memperlihatkan warna alaminya. Mansion gaya eropa di tengah hutan yang berdiri di puncak bukit itu terlihat jelas.

Sinar matahari memasuki salah satu kamar melalui jendela besar di mansion itu. Seorang dari dua penghuni kamar itu menggeliat pelan terbangun. Pemuda berkulit tan yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu membuka matanya berlahan, mengerjapkan matanya yang terkena silau matahari beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Huaaah..." Naruto menguap lebar.

Ia melirik seseorang di sebelahnya. Rupanya Naruto tidur bersama Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya damai dan nafasnya teratur. Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup kening Sasuke. Tangannya meraih pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu.

TOK,TOK!

"Naruto! Kau di dalam 'kan? Apa kau sudah bangun?!" Seru Kiba dari luar kamar Sasuke.

Dengan jengkel, Naruto bangkit dari ranjang berlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar. Membukanya.

"Bisakah kau nggak teriak pagi-pagi begini, kau bisa membangunkan Sasuke tau!" kata Naruto kesal ketika melihat pelaku teriakan.

Kiba nyengir, "Kau nggak turun-turun sih. Sarapan 'dah siap, Gaara minta aku bangunin kau dan Sasuke. Lagian ini 'dah jam 7 pagi lo." jelasnya.

"Hn, aku akan turun setelah Sasuke bangun dan bersiap. Kalian tunggu saja bentar lagi." ucap Naruto malas.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama, soalnya aku 'dah lapar." kata Kiba sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Dasar tukang makan." ejek Naruto setelah Kiba pergi.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar. Ketika berbalik, ia melihat Sasuke bangun."Maaf Teme, kau terbangun ya?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sayu, masih mengantuk. Dia mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Gaara sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Dia ingin kita segera turun karena yang lain sudah menunggu." ujar Naruto. "Ayo kita bersiap-siap."

Naruto menuntun Sasuke ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi. Seperti menyiapkan air, membantu mandi, dll. Setelah selesai, mereka berganti pakaian dan segera turun untuk sarapan.

.

"Lamaaa." Keluh Kiba ketika Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki ruang makan."Aku sudah kelaparan tau."

"Harusnya kau tau kalau aku juga membantu Sasuke, Kiba." jawab Naruto kesal sambil mendudukkan Sasuke di salah satu kursi.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke. Jangan dengarkan dia, Kiba. Bocah itu memang selalu kelaparan." sapa Gaara sambil menyiapkan makanan dibantu Neji yang menyiapkan alat makan di meja. Neji mengangguk sekilas.

"Enak saja 'bocah!', umurku 17 tahun tau!" kelah Kiba. "Uwaah, Chickenkatsu 'n Tempura!" teriak Kiba langsung mengabaikan ejekan tadi.

Neji dan Gaara sweatdrop, Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ohayou Gaara, Neji." sapa Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya menatap mereka.

"Bangun Shika, jangan tidur lagi! Waktunya sarapan!" lanjut Gaara memukul kepala Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Huaaah..." Shika menguap.

Ruang makan bercat putih ini luas, dengan pintu penghubung ruang dapur di sampingnya. Meja makan berukuran lebar yang cukup diisi 6 orang. Di salah satu dinding tertempel permanen jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Mengarah langsung ke pemandangan taman belakang. Mereka berenam duduk mengitari meja makan, mulai sarapan.

"Semalam ada _black mail_, kalian sudah baca?" tanya Neji memulai percakapan di sela-sela sarapan.

"Hum, permintaan untuk melenyapkan walikota, 'kan?" jawab Kiba sambil mengambil tempura di tengah meja.

"Ya. Katanya klien akan mengirim datanya, kau sudah menerimanya Shika?" Neji mengangguk, beralih pada Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah dapat e-mailnya tadi pagi. Isinya cukup mengejutkan untukku." balas Shikamaru.

"memang apa isinya?" Kiba penasaran, sedang Naruto yang menyuapi Sasuke dibantu Gaara mulai menyimak.

"Setelah kutelusuri, email itu berasal dari anak bungsu walikota sendiri. Permintaannya Ia ingin kita membunuh ayahnya. Alasannya karena sang ayah terlibat organisasi gelap yang menjajakan narkoba" terang Shikamaru mengingat data klien.

"Jadi maksudmu walikota Tokyo terlibat dengan bandar narkoba dan menjual narkoba, begitu?" tanya Neji.

"Yah, benar. Nama klien kita Haruno Sakura. Dia mengetahui ayahnya Haruno Khizashi terlibat karena nggak sengaja menemukan surat transaksi narkoba di laci kerja ayahnya. Juga menemukan kenyataan bahwa ayahnyalah yang membunuh ibunya dari buku diary orang itu." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Hoo, walikota yang licin. Nggak kusangka Orang tua yang baik di mata masyarakat seperti itu." Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Apalagi sampai nggak tercium oleh kepolisian, hebat juga." Dukung Kiba.

"Kasus istri walikota itu terjadi 5 tahun lalu. Tewas karena bunuh diri dengan meminum racun serangga." Gaara mengingat. "Ternyata itu pembunuhan, ya."

"Kabarnya Anak sulung mereka juga menghilang tanpa jejak 6 tahun lalu." ucap Neji.

"Ya. Tapi itu nggak ada hubungannya sekarang." Naruto menjawab.

"Imbalannya, sertifikat sebuah mansion di Kyoto beserta isinya. Kita bisa melakukannya malam ini." tungkas pemuda beriris kuaci itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan. Biar aku yang melenyapkannya." pinta Kiba, mata coklatnya berbinar.

"Tergantung." kata Neji melirik Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita terima. Aku pasif saja kali ini. Strategi biar Shika yang atur." Naruto memandang Shikamaru. Yang dipandang mengangguk.

"Biar aku menjaga Sasuke, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam memakan sarapannya.

"Hati-hatilah, jangan terlalu jauh." Neji menatap Gaara dan Sasuke bergantian. Gaara tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kalau gitu, ayo cepat kita susun rencananya. Biar kita bisa liburan ke Kyoto, Sasuke pasti suka!" seru Kiba antusias.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dulu baru kau boleh lakukan sesukamu!" perintah Gaara menatap tajam bocah hiperaktif itu. Kiba nyengir polos.

Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomat yang disiapkan Gaara khusus untuknya. "Tolong ya, Gaara." Naruto memandang Gaara. Gaara mengangguk tersenyum mengerti.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

"Hiks, hiks, huuhuuuu..."

Suara tangis itu terdengar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di mansion pusat kota Tokyo. Gadis berambut Bubble Gum menangis sambil menekuk kedua lututnya duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya. Haruno Sakura.

'Kenapa, Tou-san?! Setelah Nii-san pergi, kenapa kau bunuh Kaa-san? Kenapa?!' Sakura frustasi. Dia menjabak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Mata Emerald-nya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. 'Atau jangan-jangan Nii-san dibunuh olehnya karena dia tau apa yang disembunyikan ayah selama ini?' batinnya.

"TIIIDDAAAKKK!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Sakura, sakura-chan! Kau kenapa?!" dari luar suara berat seseorang memanggil Sakura sambil beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Diamlah, jangan ganggu aku!" Sakura menjawab dengan teriakan pada orang yang ternyata adalah ayahnya itu, Haruno Kizashi.

"Haaah ada apa dengan anak itu?" Kizashi mendesah heran melihat kelakuan Sakura. "Kalau begitu, Tou-san berangkat dulu. Jangan diam saja di kamar. Kau ada kuliah 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura dari dalam. "Baiklah aku pergi." Kizashi tak ambil pusing. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Setelah suara langkah kaki tak terdengar lagi Sakura meringsut turun dari kasur. Menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Beberapa menit setelahnya, keluar kamar menuju kamar ayahnya.

Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam, kamar itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya Ayahnya tengah masuk mobil, dan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari mansion. Sakura berbalik melihat sekeliling kamar. Mata Emerald-nya mencari sesuatu. Dia mulai membuka laci meja besar. Ketemu. Buku bersampul kulit coklat tua agak tebal, buku diary sang ayah.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar buku itu. Ketika matanya sampai di bagian yang dia cari, dia baca perlahan. Meresap tiap kata yang tertulis. Kembali matanya berair ketika membacanya.

Ayahnya membunuh ibunya karena sang ibu membongkar rahasia yang diperbuatnya selama ini. Kizashi haus kekuasaan. Dia membantu penyeludupan narkoba dan menutupi penjualannya agar mendapat untung besar. Kizashi bahkan memakai uang rakyat untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Rupanya selama ini ayahnya menikahi ibunya untuk memanfaat wanita itu. Dia menginginkan harta keluarga dari mediang ibu.

"Kau kejam, menjijikan pak tua. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" Geram Sakura marah.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

Ketika malam menjelang, para _Assassin_ menyiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi. Di halaman depan terlihat mobil _Lamborghini Reventon_ hitam dan _Ferrari_ merah terparkir. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka menyiapkan senjata dan keperluan lain yang akan digunakannya. Sedang Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu mengantar kepergian mereka.

"Target ada di rumahnya. Klien memberitahu titik-titik tempat di mana para pengawal yang berjaga berada jika kita mulai beraksi. Sayangnya dia nggak tau kode keamanan rumahnya karena sudah diganti oleh ayahnya seminggu lalu." kata Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan kertas _Blue Print_ mansion target. Naruto, Neji dan Kiba menyimak. "Jadi kita akan masuk melalui pintu belakang yang sedikit penjagaannya. Aku dan Neji akan mematikan sistem keamanannya. Setelah mati, kalian berdua masuk dan cari target. Nanti kami menyusul." terangnya lagi menjelaskan strateginya pada ketiga kawannya.

"Lalu dimana target berada?" tanya Kiba sambil membenarkan topi kupluk hitamnya.

"Dia ada di lantai 2, tepatnya di ruang kerjanya." jawab Shikamaru menunjuk titik warna merah di kertas itu. "Aku akan memandu kalian nanti."

Mereka mulai memakai headset yang disematkan di telinga dan kacamata hitam khususnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah. kalo sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang. Aku nggak mau bangun kesiangan besok pagi. Sudah janji kencan soalnya." Kata Neji mengumbar janjinya. Gaara yang mendengarnya sontak wajahnya memerah.

"Waah, enaknya punya kekasih romantis. Sayangnya aku nggak bisa begitu." Kiba iri, melirik Shikamaru yang memasukkan tas perlengkapan dalam mobil.

"Ya ya. Kalau kau mau kita bisa kencan besok." ujar Shikamaru mendengus. Kiba nyengir, keinginannya terkabul.

"Dasar." Neji sweatdrop.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Akan kuusahakan pulang cepat. Jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tapi Sasuke tidak merespon. Hanya menatap kosong ke sembarang arah.

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat. Ia menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jika kau lapar makanlah duluan, jangan menungguku." Lanjutnya. "Aku pergi, Teme." pamit Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Keempat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto dengan Neji di _Lamborghini Reventon_ hitam, Kiba dengan Shikamaru di _Ferrari_ merah. Kedua mobil itu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan mansion. Melewati gerbang yang terbuka dan mengunci otomatis.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sasuke." ajak Gaara pada Sasuke setelah Kedua mobil itu tidak tampak lagi. Sasuke diam sesaat, menatap kosong jalan yang dilewati kedua mobil tadi. Kemudian mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam mansion.

.

==========TBC==========

.

Chickenkatsu : Daging ayam goreng dilapisi tepung roti setebal satu-dua centi.

Ohayou : Selamat pagi

Tempura : Udang goreng tepung

Tou-san : ayah

Kaa-san : ibu

Nii-san : kakak laki-laki

NyeheheheXD...chapter 2 selesai...nanggung ya...

Tapi akan q usahain update cepet buat chapter 3 nanti...

Arigatou..

Review please...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe... Aq update chapter 3 nih...gomene agak lama...thanks reviewnya...(nyengir lebar)

Arigatou Minna...(bungkuk-bungkuk)

Langsung aja deh...

.

HERE WE ARE

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, action, crime, & angst

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), Slash, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Enjoy!^^

.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru : 18 tahun

Sasuke, Kiba : 17 tahun

.

'mind'

"talk"

Chapter 3 : Start Mission

.

"Oujo-sama!"

Suara baritone seseorang memanggil gadis berumur 20 tahun yang memiliki rambut sewarna sakura, sama seperti namanya Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu sedang memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria muda berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. Pengawal pribadinya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menoleh pada pengawalnya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Waktunya makan malam." jawab Kakashi sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Mau saya bawakan kemari?"

"Tidak usah, temani saja aku disini."

Hening memenuhi kamar itu. Kakashi menatap Sakura dari belakang. Tidak biasanya Sakura pendiam seperti ini.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi, melupakan etika sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Saat ini dia ingin bertanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Hm." Sakura menggumam tidak jelas.

Kakashi menghela nafas, sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Temani saja aku."

"...Ha'i"

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

Malam ini sang dewi malam tidak jelas menampakkan sinarnya. Bersembunyi di balik awal gelap yang menemaninya. Seolah takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh empat sosok berjulukan _Assassin_ ini. Para pemuda berpakaian hitam itu berdiri agak jauh dari mansion besar mewah yang menjadi targetnya. Pemuda berkulit tan dan pemuda lain berambut nanas berdiri bersandar di mobil _Lamborghini Reventon_ hitam. Sedang Dua pemuda lainnya memantau para penjaga mansion itu dari kacamata hitam khusus mereka.

"Penjagaan di pintu belakang memang lenggang. Tapi ada kamera pengawas dan dua anjing penjaga." kata pemuda yang paling muda di antara mereka ketika melihat objek pembesaran dari kacamata khususnya, Kiba.

"Ya. Kita bisa menghabisi para pengawal itu, tapi tidak dengan anjingnya." Neji membenarkan.

"Bukannya ada si penjinak anjing di sini?" tanya Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, ikut memperhatikan objek.

"_Fine. I will take it._" Kiba tersindir dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Nah, Kita mulai sekarang." Kata Shikamaru mengomandoi.

Mereka berempat memulai aksinya. Naruto dan kiba memasang kamera kecil khusus di kerah baju mereka. Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan ke tempat kamera pengawas terpasang. Neji mengacaukan kamera pengawas itu agar tidak termuat gambar mereka tanpa merusaknya. Shikamaru menyiapkan laptopnya. Mengambil kabel penghubung untuk menyambungkannya pada sistem keamanan yang terpasang di tembok pagar belakang mansion. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru berhasil membobol sistem keamanan tanpa kesulitan.

"Mudah sekali sistemnya di _hacking._" remehnya.

Shikamaru memberi tanda isyarat pada Naruto dan Kiba untuk bergerak. Mereka mengangguk. Mereka memasuki pekarangan setelah gerbang terbuka otomatis.

GUK,GUK!

"_Ooohh, Shit!_ Aku lupa." Keluh Kiba kecil mendengar suara anjing penjaga itu.

"Cepat urus mereka sebelum penjaga datang." Naruto menyiapkan handgun Kyuubi miliknya.

"Ok, ok."

Kiba menghampiri anjing-anjing itu. Dilihatnya dua anjing penjaga ras doberman terikat di samping jalan setapak menuju belakang mansion.

"Hey, bisa bantu aku untuk diam sebentar?" Kiba berjongkok mengajak mereka bicara.

GUK, GUK!

"Jangan main-main Kiba. Jinakkan mereka sekarang." perintah Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sabar dikit kenapa?"

"_Jangan berkilah Puppy! Aku sudah bilang kalo aku nggak mau pulang telat. Gaara dan Sasuke menunggu kita untuk makan malam bersama tau!"_ teriak Neji jengkel melalui headset wireless. Telinga Kiba sampai berdengung.

"_Yeah, yeah_."

Dengan cepat Kiba melumpuhkan anjing-anjing itu dengan satu serangan. Membuat mereka pingsan. Kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik semak belukar, mengamati Keempat penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu belakang mension itu.

"Tadi aku dengar suara anjing menggonggong." Kata salah satu penjaga pada penjaga lainnya.

"Benarkah? Coba kau periksa mereka." saran penjaga yang diajak bicara.

"Ini gara-gara kau main-main Kiba. Mereka jadi curiga." Naruto melirik Kiba kesal di sebelahnya. Kiba hanya nyengir tidak bersalah.

Dan benar saja, penjaga tadi berjalan menuju tempat dimana kedua anjing terikat. Saat dia melewati persembunyian mereka, Kiba segera membekap mulut penjaga itu lalu menembaknya dengan handgun Glock 17 hitam yang sudah diberi peredam.

Naruto mengendap ke salah satu penjaga di pintu belakang. Menutup mulutnya.

"_Good night, and bye bye._" Naruto tersenyum manis. Penjaga yang dibekap mulutnya tidak sempat bertindak karena kaget, terbunuh di pedang berlaras hitam yang dibawa Naruto.

Kedua penjaga lain terkejut waktu menoleh melihatnya, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ditembak Kiba.

"Kami akan masuk Shika." Kata Kiba pada Shikamaru melalui headsetnya saat melihat layar kode pengaman di dinding pintu belakang.

"_Buka saja pintunya. Aku sudah mematikan pengamannya dari sini._" jawab Shikamaru.

Mendengar itu Naruto dan Kiba langsung memasuki Mansion. Di dalam gelap, Sepertinya lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Naruto dan Kiba menekan tombol kecil di pojok kiri kacamata hitam mereka, lalu tampaklah objek yang bisa mereka lihat dalam kegelapan.

Tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah lorong panjang dengan beberapa pintu di sisi kanan kirinya. Saat mereka melihat kamera pengintai di ujung lorong, mereka waspada.

"Shika, ada kamera di depan kami." ujar Naruto.

"_Ya, aku bisa melihatnya._" Shikamaru melihat dari layar laptopnya. Memuat tampilan dari kamera kecil yang terpasang di kerah Kiba dan Naruto."_Akan kucoba menghilangkan gambar kalian dari kamera_."

Shikamaru mulai mengotak-atik laptopnya, mancoba mengacaukan semua tampilan dari kamera pengintai. Berharap saja tidak ada penjaga yang tahu perbuatannya, atau...

KKRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!

"Apa?!" kejut Shikamaru dan Neji yang ada di luar mansion.

"Oooiiii, ada apa? Kenapa alarm keamanannya berbunyi?" teriak Neji.

"_Brengsek kau Kiba! Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh, hah?!"_

"_Sorry Nar, aku nggak tau kalo ada sinar infrared."_

"Ooii! Jawab aku!" Neji menggeram kesal.

"_Oh Neji, Kiba menabrak infrared waktu melewati lorong, jadi alarmnya bunyi. Kami sedang sembunyi sekarang, kelihatannya para pengawal mulai ribut."_ jawab Naruto.

"Dasar, kelihatannya puppy kesayanganmu bikin masalah." Neji menghela nafas lelah sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Haah, aku akan menghukumnya nanti." desah Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada Neji.

Kiba merona, dia tahu apa maksud hukuman yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi.

"Yaah, buat dia mengerti kesalahannya, Shika." Dukung Naruto, berjalan meninggalkan Kiba di belakangnya.

"Kau kejam Naru..." Kiba lemas, kelihatannya besok pagi dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

.

Alarm keamanan mansion itu berbunyi, mengejutkan seluruh orang yang menghuni di dalamnya. Para penjaga waspada, mereka segera ke tempat dimana sumber alarm itu berbunyi.

Dua orang di ruangan kamar yang sama juga kaget. Pria yang memiliki mata berlainan itu mulai bersikap waspada untuk melindungi nonanya.

"Oujo-sama, tetap di kamar, jangan keluar." Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hendak melihat situasi.

"Tenang saja, tetaplah bersamaku Kakashi." Sakura menjawab santai.

Kakashi menyerngit heran mendengar jawaban Sakura yang enteng. Seolah tahu pada apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi." Kakashi berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Hmm, begitulah."

"Sakuraa..."

"Jangan membantah! Tetap disini!" perintah Sakura, memandang Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanya diam, akhirnya menuruti perintah Sakura. Walau Kakashi bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang.

.

Para penjaga mansion mengejar Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka ketahuan. Tembakan demi tembakan di arahkan pada mereka. Mereka bergerak, lari menghindari kejaran para penjaga.

"_You're really in trouble."_ Naruto melirik Kiba kesal. Saat ini mereka bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang keluarga. Yang dilirik hanya nyengir tidak polos. "Akan kukatakan pada Gaara, nggak ada makan malam untukmu."

"_Nnoooo!"_

"Hukuman untukmu dariku. _So, don't be denied."_ Naruto mengabaikan protes Kiba. Sedang Kiba menangis pasrah.

Kizashi, sang kepala keluarga Haruno yang mendengar laporan dari salah satu penjaga mansion menggeram marah. Mansionnya dimasuki penyusup. Bukan penyusup biasa. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Menyeringai ingin tahu siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam sarangnya. 'Menarik.' batinnya.

Naruto dan Kiba sampai di ruangan luas dengan tangga yang menuju lantai dua di tengahnya. Sepertinya mereka berada di lobbi pintu masuk mansion. Saat berjalan menuju tangga, mereka langsung dikepung para penjaga yang menodongkan senjata.

"_Well, what should we do now?"_ Kiba memandang sekelilingnya santai, tidak merasa gentar sama sekali.

"_Let's finish this."_

Kiba menyeringai. Menarik handgun Glock 17 dari sarungnya, beserta handgun GBB SG 1911 Novak Silver. Kemudian mulai menembak acak mereka. Sesekali dia berkelit menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan lawan. Naruto berlari menerjang dengan menggenggam handgun Kyuubi-nya di tangan kanan dan pedang hitam di tangan kiri. Ia menyeringai menebas dan menembak lawannya secara brutal. Sehingga penjaga yang tewas dan darah berhamburan disekelilingnya.

Para penjaga tampak mulai kewalahan. Tidak menyangka bahwa penyusup yang terdiri dari dua orang saja ternyata sekuat ini. Sampai harus memanggil seluruh penjaga mansion untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak mampu menghabisi mereka. Melihat aksi Naruto dan Kiba yang berhasil membunuh sebagian besar penjaga, para penjaga yang tersisa perlahan meringsut mundur.

"Mau kabur, eeh?"

DEG!

Mereka terkejut, sejak kapan pemuda pirang jabrik bermantel hitam panjang itu ada di belakang mereka?!

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian lolos setelah melihat wajah kami, begitu?" Naruto menyeringai setan.

"Naruto, berikan saja mereka padaku!" Kiba ngambek, masih ingin bermain. Dia berdiri di depan para penjaga.

"_Well, they're yours."_

Kiba nyengir lebar. Para penjaga bergidik, melihat pemuda berambut jabrik coklat itu mendekati mereka sambil menyeringai setan. Sebelum Kiba mulai menembak, ada suara asing yang menghentikan niatnya.

"Wah wah, ada urusan apa tamu tidak diundang datang kemari?" sambut suara rendah khas orang tua yang ternyata Haruno Kizashi. Dia berdiri di tengah tangga bersama para pengawal pribadinya.

"Hehehe, mangsa sudah muncul sendiri rupanya." Kiba menyeringai berbalik, menatap Kizashi dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"_Yeah._" Naruto memandang Kizashi.

"Siapa kalian?!, Aku benci jika ada tikus masuk yang mengotori rumahku." Kizashi mendelik tajam, memandang remeh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ooww, kau bilang kami tikus? Lalu kau itu apa? Bukannya kau tikus pengerat, ya? Walikota sang bandar narkoba?" kata Kiba pura-pura tersinggung.

"Brengsek! Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?!" geram Kizashi tidak terima.

"Mengambil nyawamu." jawab Naruto enteng menyeringai tipis.

"_Assassin?!_ Kalian pembunuh bayaran yang menghantui masyarakat belakang itu?!"

"Waah, kita menjadi terkenal Naruto." Kiba nyengir menoleh pada Naruto.

"Siapa yang memerintah kalian membunuhku?!"

"Aku."

Suara messo sopran mengambil alih perhatian ketiga manusia yang berdebat barusan. Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Di ujung tangga lantai 2 berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan pria muda yang dikenal sebagai pengawal pribadinya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sa,Sakura-chan...?" Kizashi terkejut.

"Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuhmu, pak tua." Jawab Sakura melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan mata dingin.

Kakashi terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Nona muda yang baik hati itu, yang memanggil pembunuh bayaran _Assassin_ untuk melenyapkan ayahnya sendiri? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ap, apa yang barusan kau katakan?! Sakura-chan..." Kizashi bertanya tergagap. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Sakura.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut busukmu pak tua. Aku tak sudi dipanggil oleh orang yang sudah membunuh Kaa-sanku dan Nii-san." jawab Sakura jijik.

Kizashi membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut bukan main. Sakura, anak kesayangannya telah mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

"Kau membunuh Kaa-san karena Kaa-san membongkar kedokmu, kau bahkan tidak mencintainya. Nii-san juga yang menghilang tanpa jejak pun pasti kau bunuh karena tau rahasiamu. Aku benci padamu, jijik. Walikota macam apa kau? Bermuka baik di depan masyarakat dalamnya busuk seperti sampah? Aku tak sudi punya Tou-san yang kotor sepertimu!" teriak Sakura, matanya berair, memandang Kizashi berkilat marah dan benci.

Naruto yang melihat sorot mata Sakura teringat dengan Neji di masa lalu, sangat mirip dengan sorot mata Neji yang memandang orang yang disayanginya kecewa dan benci, hingga meminta Naruto untuk membunuhnya.

"Jadi kau yakin meminta kami melenyapkannya?" tanya Naruto memandang Sakura.

"T-tunggu, Sakura kau salah...aku tidak pernah melakukannya?!" elak Kizashi panik, mencoba agar Sakura menggagalkan niatnya.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Sakura..." Kakashi memandang nonanya prihatin, tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Tapi dia tidak berusaha mencegah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...Aku tidak membunuh Nii-sanmu.."

"BUNUH DIA SEKARANG!"

Mendengar perintah mutlak barusan, Naruto dan Kiba mulai menyerang Kizashi dan para pengawal yang melindunginya. Kiba menembak beberapa orang sekaligus. Sempat dia harus melawan dengan gerakan beladirinya. Memukul dan menendang pengawal yang menyerangnya. Ketika mulai kewalahan, Neji datang menembak beberapa pengawal yang akan menyerangnya.

"_Nice timing, Neji._" Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya pada Neji. Neji mengangguk.

Naruto menebas pengawal yang menghalangi. Mulai dari kaki, dada, dan leher musuhnya. Darah berceceran, pedangnya telah terlumuri darah. Ia tetap maju menerjang untuk membunuh target. Beberapa langkah lagi, Naruto sampai di hadapan Kizashi. Berjalan santai, seringaiannya tampak saat melihat mangsanya ketakutan.

"BUNUH DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI MENDEKATIKU!" Kizashi panik, para pengawal pribadinya maju menyerang Naruto.

Percuma. Naruto bukan tandingan mereka. Dengan mudah Naruto menembak pengawalnya mati di tempat. Kizashi tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"_Any last words?"_ Naruto menyinggungkan senyum setelah berdiri tepat di depan Kizashi sambil menodong handgun Kyuubi ke dahinya.

Kizashi berkeringat dingin, bergemetar sampai tidak bisa bicara. Sakura memandang dengan bercucuran air mata. Melihat saat-saat terakhir ayahnya. Kakashi diam, memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Mencoba menguatkan.

"_Well then, good bye."_ tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu menjadi tanda bahwa Kizashi akan menjemput ajalnya.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto menembakkan peluru hingga tertanam di otak sang mantan Walikota Tokyo. Mati dengan mata terbelalak.

Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk lemas, menangis sejadinya. Kakashi memeluk Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan perasaannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto. Katanya kau pasif kali ini?" Kiba cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan aksinya kali ini.

"Lihat situasinya tadi, Kiba. Itu salahmu sendiri. Lain kali aku akan biarkan kau berburu jika kau bisa mengatasinya." Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Neji mendesah.

"Arigatou..." Sakura menghampiri Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji. Dia didampingi oleh Kakashi sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kami hanya melaksanakan permintaan klien, jadi nggak perlu berterima kasih." Neji membalas tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap berterima kasih, karena kalian telah melenyapkan orang yang paling ingin kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian." Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata. "Aku akan memberikan sertifikat mansion di Kyoto sebagai imbalan jasa." Lanjutnya.

"Yyyeeeiii! Liburaaaann!" teriak Kiba girang, menari dan melompat-lompat.

PLAAK!

"IITAAII!"

"Berisik Kiba, jangan kekanakan!" Neji menjitak Kiba, merasa risih melihat Kiba menari-nari gaje.

Sakura dan Kakashi sweatdrop. Melihat tingkah yang tidak terduga dari kelompok _Assassin_ itu.

Ketika Naruto melihat Kakashi, Kakashi tahu apa arti sorot mata itu.

"Aku tidak akan bilang apapun tentang kalian. Tapi jika kalian ingin membunuhku karena melihat wajah kalian, silahkan saja." kata Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Tidak, Kakashi tidak ada hubungannya. Dia tanggung jawabku." elak Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil. 'Tidak apalah, biarkan saja' batinnya."Aku pegang kata-katamu." ujarnya sambil memandang Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk tersenyum.

KRUUYYUUKKK!

"Ehehehe..perutku bunyi." Kiba cengengesan salah tingkah.

Naruto sweatdrop. Neji mendelik tajam. Sakura terkekeh geli. Kakashi tersenyum maklum.

"Narutoo..." Kiba menatap Naruto memelas. Seperti anak anjing yang terlantar.

"_Fine_, aku cabut hukumanmu.." Naruto mendesah, lelah menghadapi kelakuan adiknya.

Kiba nyengir lebar. "Yyeeiii Kyoto! Aku datang!" teriaknya berlari menuju pintu masuk.

"Baiklah, kami pergi." Pamit Neji.

"Ya, jika butuh bantuan, datanglah kapan saja." tawar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Neji membalas tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Shikamaru menunggu di luar. Kita sudah janji makan malam dengan Gaara dan Sasuke." ucap Neji pada Naruto. Mereka berjalan menyusul Kiba yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar Sakura menyebut Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang ada di belakang. Naruto terkejut, menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura sempat bergidik.

"Sasuke itu...Uchiha Sasuke...?" Sakura tergagap, berusaha mengutarakan maksudnya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, 'Bagaimana Sakura bisa tau Sasuke?' pikirnya.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke?" Naruto bersuara rendah, bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan atmosfer berat di sekeliling Naruto. Dengan menelan ludah, dia mengangguk.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, tepatnya di dalam minimarket pinggiran kota Tokyo. Gaara mengajak Sasuke untuk berbelanja dan membeli keperluan yang dibutuhkan lainnya.

"Malam ini kau mau makan apa, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke saat mereka mengelilingi rak bahan makanan dengan keranjang dorong.

Sasuke diam. Dia hanya memandang kosong ke sekelilingnya. Terus berjalan sambil digandeng oleh Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum melihat respon Sasuke. "Aku buatkan Sashimi saja, ya." ujarnya.

Gaara memilih bahan makanan di rak bahan yang tersedia. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya kosong. Sasuke berbalik, melangkah menuju kaca jendela minimarket di belakangnya. Dia memandang keluar melihat banyak mobil dan pejalan kaki berlalu lalang. Ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap obyek tidak jauh diluar sana, matanya melebar. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

"Ah, aah..." suara Sasuke bergetar. Dia bersuara untuk pertama kalinya.

"UUAAARRRRGGG!"

Teriak Sasuke histeria. Gaara yang berada tak jauh darinya, menoleh terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya ketakutan.

"SASUKEE!"

.

==========TBC==========

.

Oujo-sama : Nona

Ha'i : ya

Itai : sakit

Sashimi : berupa makanan laut segar yang langsung dimakan dalam keadaan mentah bersama penyedap seperti kecap asin, parutan jahe, dan wasabi. Makanan laut segar seperti ikan, kerang, dan udang karang dihidangkan dalam bentuk irisan kecil yang mudah dimakan, sedang udang berukuran kecil hanya dikupas kulitnya dan dibuang kepalanya saja.

Yaap...Chapter 3 kelar...

Agak lama update soale sibuk...maaf juga kalo actionnya gak menarik.

Review please^^

REVIEW

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha... aq gak sangka kalo fic ini bikin semua penasaran, terutama pada Sasu-chan..^o^+...Makanya ikutin aja ceritanya terus...

Aq usahain update cepet...deh^^*

.

HERE WE ARE

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, action, crime, & angst

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Gaje, Typo(s), Slash, BL, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

Enjoy!^^

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

Chapter 4 : Serangan Batin

.

Mansion mewah berlokasi di pusat kota Tokyo itu sunyi, setelah insiden yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Biasanya mansion ini ramai akan para penjaga yang disewa untuk menjaga sang tuan rumah. Tapi sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang manusia yang masih hidup di dalamnya. Saat ini, mereka tengah bersama dua orang _Assassin_ yang disewa khusus sang tuan rumah yang telah selesai melaksanakan permintaannya.

"Katakan! Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?" Naruto, pemuda bermata Shappire itu menatap tajam sang Haruno yang tersisa setelah melepas kacamata hitamnya. Suaranya tampak mengintimidasi.

Sakura mendapati Naruto menatapnya penuh perhatian. Dia sempat bergidik melihat tatapan Naruto yang tajam dan mengerikan itu. Tapi mengandung keseriusan di dalamnya. Neji memandang Sakura serius penuh rasa penasaran. Hanya menyebut nama Sasuke saja, sudah menyebabkan perubahan drastis disekelilingnya. Dia juga bisa merasakan atmosfer berat dari dua pemuda itu, terutama Naruto.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Uchiha Sasuke..pemuda berambut raven dan bermata Onxy, aku mengenalnya. Tapi nggak bisa disebut akrab juga." kata Sakura sambil sesekali mengusap lengannya menenangkan diri.

Naruto menyerngitkan alis tidak mengerti. "Kau siapanya Sasuke?"

"Mungkin temannya. Karena kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu dulu. Bisa dibilang kami hanya kenal sesaat." Jawab Sakura.

"Kapan?"

"Sekitar 3 tahun lalu mungkin..."

GRAABB!

Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura, meremasnya kuat. Matanya berkilat tajam mengintimaidasi, wajahnya mengeras. Sakura meringis merasakan sakit di bahunya. Mungkin akan ada bekas kemerahan nanti.

"Naruto!" Neji kaget melihat tindakan Naruto. Dia mendekati Naruto mencoba menahan niat pemuda blonde itu.

"Hentikan Naruto-san, Oujo-sama kesakitan!" Kakashi meminta dengan tenang.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?! Apa hubunganmu dengan..."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika dia merasakan hp bergetar dari sakunya. Dengan terpaksa dia mlepaskan Sakura. Sakura merasa lega, segara saja dia mengusap bahunya yang sedikit sakit.

Naruto melirik layar hp orangenya, siapa yang mengganggu di saat penting begini. Terteralah nama Gaara di sana.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Naruto menekan tombol hijau di hp itu. "Apa Gaara?"

"_Naruto! Cepat kembali sekarang! Sasuke...!"_ teriak Gaara panik.

Belum sempat Gaara selesai bicara, Naruto menutup hp-nya berlari cepat keluar mansion.

"Hoii..! Naruto..!" Neji heran melihat Naruto lari tergesa keluar, tapi dia merasakan hp miliknya bergetar. Dirogoh sakunya mengambil hp-nya, Gaara memanggil.

"Gaara? Kau tadi yang menelpon Naruto.."

"_Neji! Cepat kembali! Keadaan Sasuke aneh! Cepat suruh Naruto Kembali!" _potong Gaara teriak panik.

"Apaa?! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" Neji kaget, segera saja dia berniat menyusul Naruto setelah menutup hp-nya. "Kami harus pergi sekarang, lain kali kami datang meminta penjelasan darimu." ucapnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan itu, Neji meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Oujo-sama, benar anda mengenal salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Kakashi, agaknya dia penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Uumm...ya, aku rasa." jawab Sakura tidak yakin.

.

Neji sampai di luar mansion tempat mobil _Assassin_ terparkir. Disana hanya terlihat mobil _Ferrari_ merah milik ShikaKiba saja. Sedang mobil _Lamborghini Reventon_ hitam milik Naruto sudah tidak ada.

"Oooiii! Neji!" Kiba melambaikan tangan saat melihat Neji keluar dari mansion.

Neji berjalan menghampirinya dan segera masuk ke mobil Kiba bagian belakang.

"Hei, tadi aku lihat Naruto terburu-buru. Dia pergi membawa mobilnya dan meninggalkan kita begitu saja." kata Kiba, dia kesal dengan sikap Naruto barusan.

"Shikamaru, kita pulang secepatnya sekarang!" perintah Neji pada Shikamaru yang ada di depan kemudi. Shikamaru menyerngit heran, tapi dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Kiba melihat Neji yang tampak gelisah.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Gaara tadi menelpon." jawab Neji.

"Sasuke?! Kenapa dia?!" Kiba kaget.

"Katanya keadaannya aneh, kita harus kembali secepatnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kebut. Pegangan!" Shikamaru menambah kecepatan.

Mobil mewah itu melaju kencang membelah keramaian kota Tokyo. Tidak peduli dengan para pengendara mobil lain yang mengumpat karena nyaris ditabraknya.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

BRRAAAAKKKK!

Gebrakan pintu mewarnai kesunyian di mansion gaya eropa yang terletak di tengah hutan pinggiran kota Tokyo. Pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahi yang duduk di ruang tamu, langsung menengok siapa pelakunya. Dilihatnya Naruto berlari masuk dengan tergesa menghampirinya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Nafasnya tersegal karena habis berlari.

"Aku sudah memanggil Tsunade, sekarang dia sedang memeriksa Sasuke di dalam. Dia minta jangan ada yang masuk sebelum dia selesai." Jawab Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Katakan Gaara! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tak tau. Waktu itu dia hanya melihat keluar jendela saat aku mengajaknya belanja ke minimarket dekat kota. Namun, tiba-tiba dia teriak ketakutan." Jawab Gaara gelisah dan tidak yakin.

"Sasuke..., ada apa sebenarnya?!" wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya.

"Duduklah, tenangkan dirimu." ujar Gaara menunutun Naruto duduk di sofa biru tua ruang tamu. Naruto menurut.

Naruto duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Menundukkan kepala dengan mengaitkan jemarinya. Panik, gelisah, dan khawatir. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali. Sungguh ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada pujaan hatinya itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang Sasuke alami selama ini.

Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya memandang Naruto menyesal. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Sasuke.

PRAANNGG!

Suara benda pecah dari lantai dua mengagetkan Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto segera beranjak berlari menuju kamar Sasuke, didikuti Gaara di belakang.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" teriak suara asing dari dalam kamar Sasuke ketika Naruto dan Gaara sampai didepan pintu.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu tidak sabar. Matanya melebar saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang dipegang wanita berpenampilan dokter memberontak. Di samping ranjang terlihat pecahan gelas yang isinya berhamburan. Sasuke terlihat ketakutan. Wajahnya tertekan. Dia berteriak sambil menangis, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke, mengambil alih peran wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua itu. Didekapnya tubuh Sasuke erat, tidak peduli meski pemuda raven terus memberontak.

"Tenang Sasuke. Aku ada di sini. Semua baik-baik saja." Katanya mencoba menenangkan.

"Aaahh! Aargh!" Sasuke tetap memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Cukup Sasuke...tidak apa-apa...kau baik-baik saja sekarang..."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya sakit bagai teriris melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Ia tidak sanggup memandang Sasuke yang ketakutan seperti ini. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Aku ada di sini...aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun...aku akan tetap disini bersamamu, disisimu..."

"Aaahh! Na..ru..." Sasuke bersuara parau.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Menggenggam erat mantel yang dipakai Naruto. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda bertubuh kekar itu. Sasuke masih terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke, menenangkannya.

"Haa...Na..ru..Nar..."

"Yaa..Sasuke...aku disini..." Naruto terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

Naruto sangat merindukan suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Sudah 3 tahun pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya ini tidak pernah menyebut namanya lagi. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak sanggup mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke berlahan merileks. Genggaman pada mantelnya terlepas. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tertidur. Nafasnya teratur meski wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata. Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah cukup tenang. Naruto menghapus bekas air mata Sasuke. Kemudian mengecup keningnya lama.

Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar menatap Naruto dan Sasuke sedih. Merasa tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke yang terluka seperti itu. Senju Tsunade, wanita berpenampilan dokter itu menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya dia memang harus melibatkan Naruto jika keadaan Sasuke memburuk lain kali.

.

"Syukurlah..." Kiba merasa tenang setelah mendengar cerita Gaara dan Tsunade barusan. Neji dan Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

Begitu Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sampai di mansion, mereka langsung masuk untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Tapi urung karena melihat Gaara dan sang dokter menyambutnya di depan tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Jadi apa pendapatmu yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi seperti itu, Tsunade-san?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang mungkin membuat traumanya kembali...karena tidak mungkin dia menjadi seperti itu jika obyek yang dilihatnya tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalu." jelas Tsunade berpikir.

"Kau tau apa yang dilihat Sasuke, Gaara?" Neji menoleh pada Gaara disampingnya. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Untuk sekarang jangan biarkan Sasuke sendiri. Dia membutuhkan orang disampingnya bila mendapat serangan itu lagi. Sesekali ajaklah dia keluar rumah tapi jangan di pusat kota. Itu memungkinkan Sasuke untuk melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya kembali." Nasehat Tsunade panjang lebar. "Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, pastikan kalian menghubungiku dan Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Neji, Gaara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

"_Hey, Teme. Kenapa kau suka sekali memandang langit?"_

"_...karena menenangkan."_

"_Ooh ya? Mengapa?"_

"_Warnanya mirip dengan warna matamu, seperti musim panas yang cerah."_

"_..."_

"_Langit itu membuatku mengingatmu jika kau nggak ada bersamaku, Naru."_

"_Hmm...tidak perlu, Suke. Karena aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Karena aku ada untuk Sasuke."_

"_...Gombal"_

"_Oh, ya. Tadi sapa yang mulai?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku bersumpah, Suke. Sampai mati."_

"_...Dobe!"_

.

Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Matahari tidak begitu menampakkan sinarnya. Sepanjang mata memandang yang terlihat di langit sana hanya warna putih awan yang agak kehitaman. Seperti suasana hati pemuda berkulit tan ini. Dia masih terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menemani pemuda yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. Saat ini Sasuke tidur berbantalkan lengan Naruto. Setiap inci wajah berkulit pucat Sasuke tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Disentuhnya wajah halus tanpa cela pemuda yang menduduki peringkat nomor satu di hatinya. Hangat. Kehangatan yang menyenangkan dirasakan Naruto ketika menyentuhnya. Tangannya beralih menarik kepala Sasuke, mencium dahinya lembut.

Sekilas, Naruto teringat masa lalunya. Janji sumpah yang diucapkan olehnya untuk Sasuke. Janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya kala itu, hingga Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang. Walau menyesal, Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan tetap memburu sang 'Raja' dan membuka hati Sasuke kembali.

.

==========Here We Are==========

,

"Sasuke masih tidur, ya?"

Kiba bertanya pada Naruto ketika pemuda blonde itu memasuki ruang makan untuk sarapan. Naruto terpaksa turun untuk mengisi perutnya yang menjerit kelaparan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia meminta Gaara mengantar makanan, tapi urung karena tidak mau Sasuke terbangun.

"Hn, biarkan saja Sasuke istirahat. Jangan menjenguknya dulu." jawab Naruto sambil mendudukan diri di kursi.

"Akan aku buatkan bubur untuk Sasuke ketika bangun nanti. Dia sama sekali belum makan sejak kemarin malam." kata Gaara sambil meletakkan jatah Omelet Naruto di depan pemuda itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Lanjutnya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa Gaara, bukan salahmu. Kalau kau nggak ada di sampingnya saat itu, aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke nantinya." Naruto tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Semalam, Tsunade-san bilang jika Sasuke trauma karena teringat masa lalu. Jadi untuk sementara jangan biarkan Sasuke sendiri. Dia butuh orang disampingnya bila hal itu terjadi lagi." kata Shikamaru menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan Tsunade semalam.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilihat Sasuke waktu itu, ya?" tanya Kiba sambil mengunyah Omelet dan melirik Gaara.

"Aku nggak tau. Waktu itu aku memilih bahan makanan ketika hal itu terjadi." Jawab Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, jangan merasa terus bersalah. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Neji menghibur Gaara sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan urusan Haruno Sakura, Naruto?" Neji menoleh pada Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura? Memang ada apa dengannya?" Kiba penasaran. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Haruno Sakura, dia pernah mengenal Sasuke 3 tahun lalu." jawab Naruto.

"Haah?!" Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara agaknya terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"Mungkin hanya kenal sesaat karena mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali." Neji menimpali.

"Jadi, maksudmu gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji.

"Kita belum tahu, makanya aku berniat ke sana meminta penjelasan langsung darinya. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke sendiri saat ini." jawab Neji memandang Naruto. Yang dipandang mengangguk.

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajahnya." kata Gaara. Neji menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Neji, Gaara pergilah ke tempat Haruno. Shika dan Kiba, aku ingin kalian pergi ke minimarket semalam dan mencari penyebab trauma Sasuke kembali. Kemungkinan ada kaitannya dengan 'Raja'." perintah Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

Di suatu tempat, berdirilah mansion berumur gaya Victorian yang megah dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang luas. Tampak hijau dan asri. Membuat siapapun betah tinggal disana. Di halaman depan terdapat taman yang ditata berpetak-petak dihiasi berbagai bunga. Mansion itu dikelilingi pagar tembok besar yang tinggi dengan para pengawal terlatih. Di setiap sudut terdapat kamera pengawas. Seperti penjara hingga tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam begitu saja.

Ketika sampai halaman belakang, tampaklah paviliun besar beserta kolam yang dibuat khusus untuk menikmati acara minum teh. Dalam paviliun besar itu terlihat sekelompok orang yang memakai pakaian resmi.

"Ada laporan dari Tokyo. Katanya Hidan terbunuh sebelum melakukan transaksi." Kata pria muda berambut hijau.

"Ooh, malang sekali dia." ejek pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi paviliun itu.

"Memang nasibnya kurang waspada." Pria bermuka hiu menyeringai, bersandat di pagar paviliun.

"Kalau begitu, transaksi itu gagal ya?" tanya wanita berambut biru. Duduk di kusi panjang.

"ya, sudah jelas." jawab pemuda berambut merah sambil minum teh. Duduk dihadapan wanita yang hanya terpisah oleh meja.

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?" ujar pria berwajah penuh pierching. Duduk bersama sang wanita.

"Tidak ada orang yang tahu. Tapi anak buah kita yang ada disana menduga jika dia dibunuh oleh sniper yang menembaknya dari atap gedung seberang selepas Hidan menelpon klien." jawab pria muda berambut hijau itu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan partnernya?" tanya pria berambut hitam berantakan. Berjalan menuju salah satu kursi.

"Sepertinya dia langsung meluncur menyelidiki kematian Hidan."

"Haah, benar-benar. Pasti dia mencari siapa yang membunuh Uke-nya." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai sambil menggelangkan kepala. "Menurutmu siapa pelakunya?" tanyanya melirik pria berumur yang berambut hitam panjang. Dia duduk di kursi single yang terletak di ujung meja.

"..." yang dilirik tak menjawab.

"...Apakah para _Assassin?_ Pembunuh bayaran yang baru-baru ini populer di dunia belakang?" duga wanita itu.

"Hee, menarik. Ada mangsa kuat ternyata." kata pria bermuka hiu.

"Bagaimana 'Raja'?" kata pria muda berambut hitam klimis agak panjang.

"...Cari dan selidiki mereka." perintah suara rendah dari pria berumur itu.

Semua yang ada di sana berdiri dan membungkuk rendah bersamaan. Tanda bahwa mereka akan menjalankan perintah.

.

==========TBC==========

Naah chapter 4 selesai...kalian mungkin udah bisa tebak siapa 'Raja' itu...

Gomene chapter ini sedikit dari pada yang kemarin...karena aku mau bikin cerita ini berchapter panjang...^^

Jangan kecewa ya...

Review please...

.

.

Special Thanks : Akasaka Kirachiha, Akira Naru-desu, Yuki si lily putih, Haruna Saomi, Achiez, Rannanda Youichi, Aicinta, Akemy Yamato, Putri, 'n para reader semua.^^*

.


	5. Chapter 5

Nah aku kembali update chapter 5 nih...^^v

Makasih yang dah mampir baca 'n review

Gomen jika lamaaa updatenya, coz banyak yang harus diuruzz =.=''a

.

.

.

Langsung saja,

Happy Reading Minna-san!

.

.

HERE WE ARE

Disclamer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu, Nejigaa, Shikakiba

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, action, crime, & angst

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahanXD

Yaoi, BL, Slash, Gaje, chara death, OOC, dll,

.

.

.

Don't Like don't read!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Kebetulan yang Menguntungkan

.

.

.

.

.

Daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo lumayan ramai siang ini. Terbukti dengan adanya banyak kendaraan dan banyak orang berlalu lalang. Begitu pula di deretan pertokoan yang akan didatangi Shikamaru dan Kiba. Saat tiba di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, tempat dimana dirinya dan Sasuke belanja kemarin malam, Shikamaru segera menghentikan mobil Ferrari merah yang dikendarainya dengan kekasihnya, Kiba, di depan minimarket itu. Dia dan Kiba keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke minimarket.

Minimarket lenggang itu berbentuk persegi panjang, luas dengan deretan rak berisi barang yang disusun rapi berjajar. Di samping pintu masuk ada meja kasir. Ketika Shikamaru san Kiba masuk ke dalam, dua orang wanita petugas kasir itu berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka dengan wajah memerah. Membuat Kiba risih melihatnya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. Membuat dua wanita itu gugup.

"Bo-boleh, mau bertanya apa, Tuan?" jawab salah satu dari mereka terbata.

"Apa kalian yang berjaga di minimarket ini kemarin malam?"

"I-iya, benar.." jawab yang satunya.

"Langsung saja, apa kalian tau dimana tempat berdirinya pemuda yang berteriak di sini kemarin malam?" Kiba jengkel mendengar mereka menjawab dengan nada malu-malu. Membuang waktu saja.

Kedua wanita itu kaget mendengar Kiba berbicara agak membentak.

"Baiklah, kalian tau apa yang dimaksudnya, 'kan? Pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang." Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Memang lebih cepat lebih baik.

Mereka mengangguk paham. "Kalau tidak salah tempatnya berdiri ada di sana." Salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk jendela besar yang berfungsi sebagai etalase minimarket.

"Apa ada banyak orang selain dia waktu itu?"

"Hanya beberapa, mungkin 5-7 orang. Waktu itu dia bersama pemuda berambut merah bata. Mungkin saudaranya."

'Itu Gaara' batin Kiba. "Lalu, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya sebelum teriak?"

"Uum, sa-saya kurang tahu, waktu itu dia hanya memandang keluar lalu berteiak..." jawab salah satu kasir berpikir.

"Baiklah, makasih." cuek Kiba langsung menggapit lengan Shikamaru dan menyeretnya keluar minimarket.

Dua orang wanita kasir itu kecewa. Agaknya mereka tidak rela harus kehilangan pemandangan lelaki berwajah tampan seperti ShikaKiba. Sekalian cuci mata mungkin.

"Kau ini, kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Shikamaru setelah mereka keluar.

"Aku jengkel bertanya pada wanita seperti mereka. Kesannya merayu!" Kiba mendengus kesal.

Pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi itu mendesah kecil sebelum tersenyum. Rupanya puppy kesayangannya cemburu.

Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah etalase minimarket. Sesampainya ShikaKiba di depan etalase tempat Sasuke berdiri dari dalam, mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling arah. Meneliti mencari petunjuk.

"Disini tempat Sasuke berdiri, ya. Kira-kira apa yang dilihatnya?" Kiba memperhatikan jalan dan sekitar.

"Kalau dari sini, jangkauan yang dia lihat lumayan banyak. Tapi untuk melihat objek dengan jelas, pasti tidak jauh dari sini." Shikamaru berpikir.

"Aaah, bingung...bagaimana kita menyelidikinya?"

"Tsunade-san bilang, jika Sasuke trauma karena melihat objek yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Berarti dia melihat salah satu dari orang yang memiliki kaitan dengan masa lalu Sasuke." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu yang dilihat Sasuke itu 'Raja'?" tanya Kiba tersentak.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ada kemungkinan, atau mungkin selain dia. Kau tau 'kan, jika bukan hanya 'Raja' saja yang membuat Sasuke seperti sekarang?"

"...aa, ada 3 orang." Kiba mengangguk, matanya menyalang tajam.

"...3 orang pelaku utama di masa lalu kita." lanjut Shikamaru bersuara berat.

Mendadak, Shikamaru dan Kiba melebarkan mata. Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kiba menduga.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kita tanya pada penjual di seberang sana." katanya sambil menunjuk penjual Takoyaki di seberang jalan.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menyebrang jalan, menghampiri penjual Takoyaki yang lumayan sepi pembelinya. Shikamaru langsung mendekatinya.

"Permisi. Anda selalu jualan di sini?" tanyanya.

Pria penjual Takoyaki itu mengangguk ragu. "Benar. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Apa anda kemarin jualan di sini sampai malam?"

"Ya."

"Apa anda melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berumur 50 tahunan di sekitar sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Pria itu menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti. Berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin tidak. Malam itu daerah sini lumayan ramai."

Shikamaru dan Kiba menghela nafas, sepertinya bukan seperti yang mereka duga.

"Tapi mungkin yang kalian maksud, pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan bekas luka di wajah kanannya?"

Shikamaru dan Kiba tersentak kaget. 'Apakah mungkin...?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?!" tanya Kiba tidak sabar membuat pria itu kaget.

"Nng, waktu itu dia membeli Takoyaki di sini. Dia bersama dua orang." jawab pria itu.

"Mereka berdua seperti apa?" giliran Shikamaru bertanya.

"Keduanya pria. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam."

"Dari mana mereka datang dan kemana mereka pergi?" Kiba memaksa.

"Mereka datang dari Cafe di sebelah sana." Pria itu menunjuk Cafe yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Cafe sederhana tapi berkelas yang bergaya minimalis. "Lalu setelah mampir ke sini mereka pergi dengan mobil hitam, mungkin ke arah luar kota." lanjutnya sambil mengingat.

"Terima kasih, Jii-san!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju Cafe itu.

"Bagus, kita dapat petunjuk." ujar Kiba berdiri di sebelah Kekasihnya.

"Hmm, mungkin itu memang'dia'."

.

.

.

.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya sore hari di mansion keluarga Haruno yang sekarang sepi karena hanya dihuni dua orang saja, Neji dan Gaara telah berada di halaman depan mansion. Mereka turun dari mobil _Lexus_ putih dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk mansion.

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Neji, menengok Gaara yang berjarak agak jauh di belakangnya karena tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

Gaara menundukkan kepala terdiam sesaat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Neji, "Apa benar wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu memang berkaitan dengan Sasuke?"

"...Dia berkata pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa kali," Neji berbalik sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Berarti aku mengenalnya?"

"Entah, makanya kau harus bertemu dengannya. Karena kau ada bersama Sasuke 'waktu itu'."

"...Aku hanya bersama Sasuke sebentar sebelum dipisahkan darinya." Gaara mengerutkan dahi berpikir.

"...mungkin juga Haruno punya kaitan dengan 'orang itu'." duga Neji. "Ayo kita masuk saja. Kita tidak akan tahu apapun sampai kita dapat penjelasan darinya..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendahului.

Gaara berjalan menyusul Neji dalam diam, 'Jika wanita itu memang berhubungan, mungkin kami akan selangkah mendekati 'Raja' dan ada cara membawa hati Sasuke kembali.' Batinnya berharap.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk mansion, Neji menekan bel yang ada di sisinya. Beberapa menit menunggu, pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan Kakashi yang memakai pakaian kasual. Wajah tampannya dihiasi mata yang beriris berbeda, tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Kami sudah menunggu." ujar Kakashi. "Dan dia?" liriknya pada pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang asing di matanya.

"Dia Gaara, rekan setim kami," jawab Neji memperkenalkan. Gaara mengangguk singkat.

Kakashi membalas mengangguk mengerti, "Masuklah, Sakura di dalam."

Neji dan Gaara masuk ke dalam dengan Kakashi yang menutup pintu masuk mansion di belakangnya. Lobbi mansion itu telah bersih, tidak ada mayat-mayat berserakan, barang pecah, atau darah berceceran. Seolah kekacauan semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi dengan tidak adanya para pengawal yang selalu berjaga di sekeliling mansion juga suasananya menjadi sunyi, adalah bukti kalau kejadian semalam memang nyata.

"Bersih sekali, apa kau yang membersihkan kekacauan semalam?" tanya Neji saat memandang sekeliling.

"Yaah, tidak juga. Aku dibantu 2 orang pengurus kebun di mansion ini." Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Berat, lho. Gara-gara kekacauan kalian semalam, kami harus kerja ekstra membersihkannya. Apalagi noda darah yang tidak bisa hilang di karpet ini. Terpaksa kami ganti." keluhnya menunjuk karpet merah marun yang mereka bertiga injak.

"Aah, maafkan kami kalau begitu. Tuan yang tidak suka kotor." kata Neji sarkatis. "Kapan kalian menguburkan mereka?"

"Pagi tadi. Sakura mengadakan pemakaman pribadi. Polisi tetap akan mengusut kasus ini, jadi berhati-hatilah. Karena kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Kakashi berjalan mendahului, menuntun Neji dan Gaara ke ruang santai tempat Sakura berada.

"Baik sekali kau mengingatkan kami." ucap Gaara sinis.

"Ini permintaan Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum palsu menoleh Gaara.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong sunyi dalam mansion yang dipandu Kakashi di depannya. Sampai di ujung, Kakashi berhenti dan membuka pintu besar bercat coklat. Neji menduga jika si pemilik mansion ada di sini. Dan benar, Sakura memang sedang duduk bersantai sambil minum teh di meja tengah ruangan yang luas itu. Kakashi mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, kedua pemuda itu menatap sekeliling. Ruangan luas dengan perabotan antik khas victorian, menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang yang hijau berhias ladang bunga warna-warni. Alih-alih kagum dengan desain ruangan yang bergaya eropa, Neji dan Gaara malah meneliti bila ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalam ruangan itu. Kakashi dan Sakura –walau menutup mata— tampaknya menyadarinya.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini, kalian tidak usah khawatir," kata Sakura yang baru saja menjadi kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan," dalih Neji mendengus.

Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Sakura terkekeh, "Tidak percaya sekali kalian pada kami,"

"Yah, memang tidak ada salahnya," Sakura meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja bundar bertaplak putih dengan berbagai makanan kecil. "Silahkan duduk," lanjutnya tersenyum membuka mata memandang pada Neji dan Gaara.

Namun, ketika mata emerald Sakura bertumbuk dengan iris Jade Gaara, dia terpaku. Matanya melebar tidak percaya, "...Gaara-kun...?"

Gaara juga membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis di hadapannya. Rambut merah muda sebahu, mata hijau emerald, paras itu... Gaara merasa sangat familiar. "...Sakura-chan...?"

Kedua orang lain –Neji dan Kakashi— tercengang menyadari jika Gaara dan Sakura saling kenal. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau—benar Gaara-kun...?" ucap Sakura memastikan sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Gaara melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan, "Sakura-chan..."

Bibir Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Pelupuk matanya mengalir air mata yang tidak bisa dia tahan karena bahagia. Segera dia berlari ke arah Gaara, menerjang pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat.

"Kau masih hidup! Yokatta!" teriak Sakura yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara.

Gaara membalas pelukannya. Tersenyum senang. "Kau juga! Syukurlah!"

Neji mengerutkan alis, menduga jika Sakura memang ada hubungannya dengan Gaara dan Sasuke dulu. Sedang Kakashi menatap mereka kaget. Masih diliputi tanda tanya.

"Waktu kebakaran waktu itu, aku sangat khawatir. Kupikir kau dan Sasuke tidak bisa meloloskan diri," Sakura melepas pelukannya, mengusap air matanya pelan. "Syukurlah...aku sangat senang kalian masih hidup," lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kami berhasil selamat berkat bantuan teman-teman. Aku juga senang kau beik-baik saja,"

"Kau tidak berubah ya, masih punya tato di dahi," kekeh Sakura.

"Kau juga, tetap cengeng seperti dulu," balas Gaara.

Neji mendekati kedua orang yang baru saja melepas rindu. Dia berdiri di samping Gaara, diikuti Kakashi yang berdiri di sisi mantan nona mudanya.

"Sakura, kau tahu dia?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Sakura mengangguk, "Um, dia Gaara, teman lamaku. Kami bertemu beberapa kali di Avfall (*sampah) sekitar 3 tahun lalu,"

Neji tergelak, "Jadi kau benar ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu kami?!"

Sakura menghadap Neji, "Aku salah satu korban di sana," jelasnya. "Aku dan Gaara ada dalam tempat yang sama, sedang Sasuke ada di tempat khusus. Aku di sana tidak lama, hanya seminggu sebelum dijemput ayahku,"

"Korban apa?" tanya Kakashi tidak paham.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Bersiap membuka kembali masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk obat baru 'mereka',"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Gaara menundukkan kepalanya rendah. Neji menatap Sakura tajam, karena ternyata dugaannya benar. Kakashi tercengang kaget, pasalnya dia tidak pernah mendengar masa lalu Sakura 3 tahun lalu. Karena dia baru melayani majikannya 2 tahun lalu.

Sakura berbalik, berjalan ke meja bundar di sana. Dia menggeser kursi yang tadi didudukinya, "Duduklah, kita perlu rileks serambi mendengarkan ceritaku," katanya menatap 3 orang bergender sama yang masih berdiri terpaku.

.

.

.

.

.

==========Here We Are==========

.

.

.

.

.

Senja meraja kembali. Menyinari mansion gaya Eropa yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan pinggiran kota. Naruto, pemuda jangkung yang terbalut kemeja hitam dan celana jeans, berdiri sambil mencondongkan badannya, bertumpu tangan di pagar balkon. Surai pirang jabriknya bergerak tertiup angin. Shappirenya terpaku menatap pemandangan alam yang mulai menggelap di hadapannya.

Terdiam.

Menikmati angin yang membelai tubuhnya, serambi menunggu bangunnya pemuda raven yang terlelap di ranjang kamar ruangan di belakangnya.

Ya, Sasuke masih tertidur. Sejak kejadian semalam, dia belum membuka matanya. Lelap mengarungi mimpi dalam tidurnya. Agaknya serangan batin yang diterimanya mampu membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu terguncang.

Puas memandang alam senja, Naruto berbalik melewati pintu kaca yang berfungsi sebagai jendela kamar Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tempat Sasuke tertidur. Naruto mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Mengambil sebelah tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan yang terbesit rindu ke tangan Sasuke.

"Nee—Suke, Sampai kapan kau meu tidur?" tanya Naruto lirih. Mata Shappirenya menatap teduh pemuda berparas cantik di sisinya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, dan kau belum makan..."

Naruto membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai rambut Sasuke. Berharap pemuda itu segera terbangun.

"...bangunlah,"

Suara Naruto berubah parau. Mencondongkan badannya hingga wajah berkumisnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah putih Sasuke. Tangannya masih berada dalam posisinya.

"...Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya tersenyum tipis. "Walau kau hanya diam dan mengabaikanku,"

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, Naruto merasakan jemari Sasuke yang ada digenggamannya bergerak kecil. Seolah merespon jawabannya. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat kelopak mata pucat pemuda di bawahnya terbuka lamat-lamat. Menampilkan sepasang iris Onyx yang selalu dirindukannya. Namun, agak kecewa karena menyadari sorotnya tetap hampa.

"...Sasuke," ucap Naruto, memanggil pemuda yang menatapnya kosong sebelum menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur bila Sasuke sudah sadar. Sepertinya, sudah baikkan dari serangan kemarin. Dia menegakkan badannya kembali ke posisi semula, "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun..."

Sasuke masih terbaring menatap jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Terpaku sesaat sebelum mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Onyxnya melihat refleksi serangga kecil yang berlatar jingga, melayang di balkon sebelum hinggap di pagarnya. Tangannya melepas genggaman Naruto berlahan sebelum terjulur menunjuk arah balkon kamar.

"...Aa,"

Shappire Naruto membulat seketika. Nada parau yang melantun pelan dari bibir Sasuke, sukses membuatnya terkejut. Jantungnya seakan berhenti di tempat karena saking kagetnya. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Suke—"

"...Aa,"

Jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk si serangga di balkon yang memiliki sayap hitam kebiruan. Naruto yang penasaran mengikuti arah tunjukkan Sasuke, dan menangkap seekor kupu-kupu kecil di sana.

"Kupu-kupu?" Naruto menoleh kembali pada Sasuke, "Kau mau melihatnya dari dekat?" tanyanya menebak gestur Sasuke yang masih melihat hewan itu.

Sasuke diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menoleh menghadap Naruto sebentar sebelum bergerak membangunkan diri. Naruto berdiri membantu Sasuke bangun. Duduk menyamping di ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Kau sudah baikkan? tidak ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto meski tahu Sasuke hanya diam.

Benar saja, pemuda raven itu kembali menatap Naruto kosong. Naruto yang menyadari itu, hanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

"...Baiklah, ayo kita lihat kupu-kupunya," ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke yang awalnya memandang kosong tangan Naruto, mulai menjulurkan tangannya. Menerima uluran tangan Naruto untuk membimbingnya berjalan. Naruto melebarkan senyumnya senang. Dia menuntun Sasuke berjalan sambil merangkul bahu kurusnya. Membawanya pada binatang kecil yang masih setia hinggap di pagar balkon.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu jendela balkon, Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mengamati pemandangan hutan berlangit jingga dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap seraya mengepakkan sayap hitam kebiruannya.

Bibir ranum Sasuke bergerak menarik sudut-sudutnya menyamping. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum memandang alam asri di hadapannya. Senyum tulus dan senang yang membuat Naruto tercengang melihatnya. Reaksi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Sasuke sejak 3 tahun lalu. Senyum yang pertama kali nampak di wajah datar pemuda raven.

"...Kau suka?" tanya Naruto tersenyum. Membelai surai raven Sasuke sayang.

Sasuke tidak menoleh atau membalas, masih tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"...Apakah dengan ini kau akan kembali Sasuke?" gumam Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam.

Naruto berjalan ke belakang Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping pemuda raven, memeluknya dari belakang serambi menenggelamkan wajah tannya di leher jenjang Sasuke. Menghirup wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke yang tidak merasa terganggu, tetap mengamati alam hijau di depannya.

"...Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," lirih Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau menyebut namaku kembali, memanggilku seperti dulu,"

Pemuda pirang itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajah getir di sana. Matanya terpejam menahan sesuatu yang selalu ingin keluar. Bahunya bergetar kecil hingga membuat Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit ke belakang, melihat Naruto yang menunduk dalam di bahunya dari sudut mata. Hanya diam, membisu dengan tatapan mata hampa. Tapi entah kenapa, sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Naruto yang berada di perutnya. Memegangnya lembut. Seolah bersimpati. Naruto yang menyadarinya, tidak merubah posisi. Makin memejamkan mata erat menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan pujaan hatinya kembali.

Karena dia mencintai Sasuke.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

==========To Be Continued==========

.

.

.

Para reader, gomennasai membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutan fic ini,

Tolong dimaafkan karena aku sibuk jadi berhenti di tengah jalan T.T

Tapi akan kuusahakan tetep lanjut!

Review Minna!

.


End file.
